dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 53: Hungarian Fungus
bold text is Insectosaurusese translated into English. All caps and bold is Susan getting excited... In Hungaria, a bird pecks open a Card Capsule. The cards fall on the ground and activate into a strange mushroom man. It runs off. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is watching Primeval again when Susan walks in. "I found out how Violence got his name." "How?" She holds up her hand. "He's a biter." Dr. Cockroach manages to get Violence off, only for him to chomp down on him. Letting go of Susan allowed her to recall him into his third of the card, however. When Primeval goes off, the Dino Holders go off. He slides down the chute to his lab. When the others get there, Link asks his traditional "Where is it?" "Hungary." They then transport. When they get there, they hear crashing. "What is it?" "Primeval, field guide. Christian Morphers called it Fungus Futuricus, or the Future Fungus. BOB!" "Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Columbian Mammoth!" Marven's summoning sequence plays. "Blitz Counter!" It's a hit. The Future Fungus punches Marven. "Lightning Ax!" It's a hit. Marven hits again with Lightning Ax. "Thunder Bazooka!" It's a hit. Marven hits again with Thunder Bazooka. He hits with Lightning Ax. The Future Fungus uses Nature's Blessing. It uses Green Impulse, summoning eight Tupuxuara who steal Marven's energy. It uses Super Impact, summoning a Supersaurus that throws it into Marven. It punches him. BOB's Dino Holder starts beeping. "Not good!" Marven hits with Lightning Ax. The Future Fungus heals with Nature's Blessing. It punches Marven, defeating him. "Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Torosaurus!" Wide's summoning sequence plays. "Lightning Strike!" It's a hit. Wide hits again with Lightning Strike. The Future Fungus punches him. It picks him up by the frill and throws him. Wide hits with Lightning Strike. The Future Fungus uses Nature's Blessing. The Tupuxuara attack Wide. The Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into Wide. Wide hits with Lightning Strike. The Future Fungus uses Nature's Blessing. Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into Wide four times. It punches him. Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into Wide twice. It punches him. Wide hits with Lightning Strike. Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into Wide three times. The Tupuxuara attack Wide. BOB's Dino Holder starts beeping again. "Not good!" Future Fungus uses Nature's Blessing. It punches Wide, defeating him. "Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Hippopotamus Gorgops!" Tommy's summoning sequence plays. He hits twice with Thunder Bazooka. The Future Fungus uses Nature's Blessing. The Tupuxuara dive forward to attack. "Gatling Spark!" The Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into Tommy. It punches him. It heals Tupuxuara with Nature's Blessing. Supersaurus launches it into Tommy. "Plasma Anchor!" It's a hit. Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into Tommy three times. He hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Thunder Bazooka. Supersaurus launches it into Tommy twice. He hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Thunder Bazooka. Supersaurus launches it into Tommy twice. It punches him. Tommy hits with Plasma Anchor. Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into Tommy. They clash Green Impulse vs Gatling Spark. BOB's Dino Holder starts beeping again. "Not good!" Future Fungus heals its whole side with Nature's Blessing. Tommy hits with Thunder Bazooka. Future Fungus punches him, defeating him. "I lost. Susan!" "Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Entelodon!" A summoning sequence plays, showing a chibi Pig moving up the dark red background. First one leg becomes an adult's, then another, then his tail, then his teeth, then his eyes, before a fully adult Pig comes up and growls. "Light Recovery!" Crystal heals him twice. The Future Fungus punches him. It picks him up by his neck and throws him. Crystal heals him. The Future Fungus uses Nature's Blessing. The Tupuxuara attack Pig. Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into him. Crystal heals him. Future Fungus uses Nature's Blessing. Supersaurus launches it into Pig. It punches him. Supersaurus launches it into Pig three times. It punches him. Supersaurus launches it into Pig twice. Susan's Dino Holder starts beeping. "Not good!" Before she can do anything, it punches him, defeating him. Because her user was defeated, Crystal turns back into a card. "Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Tyrannosaurus!" A summoning sequence plays, where the chibi Terry moves up a dark red background. First one leg becomes an adult, then the other, then his tail, then his teeth, then his eyes, before a fully adult Terry comes out and roars. "Blazing Spin Attack!" It's a hit. "Final Fury!" Another hit. "Fire Scorcher!" Another hit. "Volcano Burst!" Another hit. "Magma Blaster!" Another hit. "Tail Smash!" It's a hit on Tupuxuara. Terry hits them again with Tail Smash. The Future Fungus tries to heal with Nature's Blessing. "Oh, no you don't. Neck Crusher!" It's a hit, stopping the Nature's Blessing. The Tupuxuara attack Terry. Supersaurus launches it into Terry. "Element Booster! DinoTector, on!" The armor appears on Terry. "I've wanted to say this for a long time. ULTIMATE FIRE!" It's a hit. "Is it just me, or did she sound slightly evil when she said that?" "It's not just you. I heard it too." Terry hits with Magma Blaster. "Heat Eruption!" It's a hit. Terry stops a Nature's Blessing with Neck Crusher. He hits with Magma Blaster. He hits with Ultimate Fire. Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into Terry twice. Terry hits twice with Ultimate Fire. Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into Terry twice. He hits Tupuxuara with Tail Smash. Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into Terry. He hits Tupuxuara with Tail Smash. Future Fungus charges. "Dill, Violence, Atlanta! Critical Block!" The Future Fungus' attack is stopped. Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into Terry. he hits twice with Ultimate Fire. Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into Terry. He hits with Heat Eruption. Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into Terry. The Tupuxuara attack Terry. Susan's Dino Holder starts beeping. "Not good!" Terry stops a Nature's Blessing with Neck Crusher. He tries to attack Tupuxuara with Tail Smash, but Future Fungus punches him, defeating him. Because their user was defeated, the Velociraptor Trio turn back into cards. "Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Giganotosaurus!" A summoning sequence plays that is identical to Terry's, except that it's Giga the Giganotosaurus instead of Terry the Tyrannosaurus. Giga attacks the Tupuxuara twice. Future Fungus heals its entire side with Nature's Blessing. The Tupuxuara attack Giga. Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into Giga. Future Fungus heals with Nature's Blessing. Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into Giga four times. Giga attacks Tupuxuara. Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into Giga twice. He attacks Tupuxuara. Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into him three times. Susan's Dino Holder starts beeping. "Not good!" The Tupuxuara attack Giga, defeating him. "I lost. Link!" "Monster Slash! Wash them away, Mer Creature!" A summoning sequence plays, which shows the chibi Merman moving up the dark blue background. His tail becomes an adult's, then his back, then his eyes, before a fully adult Merman comes out and roars. The Future Fungus punches him. "Technique Boost!" "Hey. what does that actually do?" "It raises the power of both Normal and Super Moves by 50%, although that doesn't really help Merman any." Merman uses Technique Boost again. Future Fungus heals Tupuxuara with Nature's Blessing. The Tupuxuara attack Merman. Supersaurus launches Future Fungus into Merman. It punches him. Link's Dino Holder starts beeping. "Not good!" It heals with Nature's Blessing. it punches him, defeating him. "Monster Slash! Wash them away, MerQueen!" A summoning sequence plays that is identical to Merman's, except that it's Queen Red the MerQueen instead of Merman the Mer Creature. The Future Fungus punches her. It heals with Nature's Blessing. The Tupuxuara attack her. Supersaurus launches the Future Fungus into Queen Red. It punches her. Link's Dino Holder starts beeping. "Not good!" It heals with Nature Blessing. It punches her, defeating her. "Monster Slash! Wash them away, Pristichampsus!" A summoning sequence plays, showing the chibi Totodile moving up the dark blue background. First one leg becomes an adult's, then another, then his back, then his eyes, before a fully adult Totodile pops out and roars. "Tragedy of the Sphere!" It's a hit on Tupuxuara. He hits them again with Tragedy of the Sphere. "Aqua Javelin!" It's a hit. Future Fungus heals its entire side with Nature's Blessing. Supersaurus launches Future Fungus. "Not this time. Shockwave!" The Moves clash. Totodile hits twice with Aqua Javelin. "Hydro Cutter!" It's a hit. Future Fungus heals with Nature's Blessing. They clash Shockwave vs Super Impact. Future Fungus punches Totodile. He hits twice with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwave vs Super Impact. Totodile hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwave vs Super Impact. Totodile hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwave vs Super Impact. Future Fungus punches Totodile. He hits Tupuxuara with Tragedy of the Sphere. They clash Shockwave vs Super Impact. Totodile hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwave vs Super Impact. Future Fungus punches Totodile. Link's Dino Holder starts beeping again. "Not good!" Totodile hits Tupuxuara with Tragedy of the Sphere. He hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwave vs Super Impact. Totodile hits with Aqua Javelin. They clash Shockwave vs Super Impact. Totodile hits with Hydro Cutter. Future Fungus punches Totodile, defeating him. "I lost. Insecto!" "Monster Slash! Twister time, Cimolestes!" A summoning sequence plays, showing the chibi Meteor moving up the light blue background. First one leg becomes an adult's, then another, then the fur down his back, then his eyes, before a fully adult Meteor pops out and screeches. "[[Tornado Toss (Monsters King)|'Tornado Toss']]!'" It hits the Tupuxuara, defeating them. The card blows away. "[[Sonic Blast (Monsters King)|'Sonic Blast]]!'" It hits the Supersaurus, defeating it. The card blows away. "[[Cyclone (Monsters King)|'Cyclone]]!'''" It hits the Future Fungus, finally defeating it. Insecto catches the cards and gives it to Dr. Cockroach, who names it Mushroom. When he puts Mushroom's cards into the Dino Holder, Eddie is sent into storage. They then go home, where Dr. Cockroach determines Mushroom to be a 25 on the Power Scale. That night, Violence has to sleep in his third of the card. A tally sequence. "Now that we've got a Future Fungus, we've got a total of 48 creatures." '''Current Team Mushroom-25 Gremlin-20 Velociraptor Trio-19 Sid-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Tommy-15 Terry-14 Wide-14 Club-13 Giga-11 Totodile-9 Paws-9 Pachy-9 Meteor-7 Crystal-7 Pig-5 Marven-2 Queen Red-2 Merman-2